Protection
by s8trgrlhinata
Summary: A/U, in wich Edmund survived along with Susan, and became the father of a certain redheaded witch and discovers something, interesting about his little girl


Edmund never truly forgot his adventures in Narnia.

While he and Susan had both survived, Susan had given up on Narnia, their family's death had changed her.  
He'd tried so many times to get her to believe again, but their deaths had taken its toll on her, and she'd given up, and left him alone in the world.  
Edmund hated Susan for giving up, and not believing, he hated his family for leaving him.

But most of all, he hated himself for not being there, and protecting his family, for not being able to cross into Narnia and protect it.

Then he met someone by the name of Sarah Evans, he took her name to distance himself from Susan.

And while the pain remained, Sarah and their daughters lessened it, he swore he would protect them.

For years, Edmund thought that the magic had simply gone from his life then he found something, interesting about his youngest daughter.

It had all started a few days before Lily's birthday.  
Edmund had just finished working in his study, when he heard Lily run in through the back into the kitchen sobbing, he went into the kitchen to see what was wrong with Lily.

"Lily dear, are you alright?" asked Edmund kneeling down to her eye level, she sniffled and looked at him with her teary green eyes.

"He called me a witch daddy." she cried, trying to wipe away her tears.

"Tuney called me a freak, then he called me a witch."

"Calm down darling, who called you a witch?" asked Edmund, making a mental note to talk to Petunia later.

"A boy from spinner's end, he called me a witch, and Tuney a muggle, then when we left, she started calling me a freak." she replied having calmed down slightly.

"I'll have a talk with your sister, but Lily I can assure you, you're not a witch." he replied comfortingly before smiling softly and adding.

"You're a princess of Narnia."

Lily smiled up at him, her father often told her and Tuney stories about Narnia.

How he, his brother and sisters fought against the forces of darkness like the white witch Jadis in the name of the great lion Aslan.

How they were kings and queens of Narnia, making Lily and Tuney princesses.

Lily loved those stories, and admittedly would often times sneak into wardrobes in an attempt to go to Narnia…..they never worked.

"But Daddy, I can do magic." she replied, pulling out the small flower from her pocket, and making it open and close its petals.

Edmund's face grew pale, how in the world could she do magic?

"Daddy, you don't think I'm a freak do you?" she asked worriedly.

Edmund smiled at her sincerely and said,

"No, I don't hink you are dear, and no before you ask you are nothing like the white witch."

Edmund closed his eyes, remembering the white witch and her evil magic.

No, Lily was nothing like Jadis, Lily was kind, gentle, loving, and caring whereas Jadis was a cruel, manipulative, evil witch.

"Daddy are you alright?" asked Lily worriedly, her green eyes staring up at him in confusion.

Edmund opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"I'm fine, c'mon lets get you cleaned up."

Later that night, after giving Petunia a stern lecture, on treating her sister better and not making fun of her, in which Edmund swore he heard Lucy and Peter chuckling at the irony.

He tucked his children in, kissed his wife goodnight, and went to sleep.

In his dream, Edmund found himself in a grassy field, standing before him, was Aslan.

"Welcome back, king Edmund." said Aslan, in that warm, fatherly voice of his.

"Aslan, there are so many questions I want to ask." said Edmund, earning a small chuckle from the lion.

"Your Family sends their greetings, and if I may Peter and Lucy found your ironic situation quite humorous, Lucy told me to tell you to consider it as a small revenge for all the times you picked on her."

Making Edmund smile, he was glad they were ok, and he'd be repaying Lucy back for that comment, his smile quickly faded when he asked,

"Susan, is she up here too?"

"Once a king or queen in Narnia, always a king or king in Narnia Edmund." he replied, before continuing.

"However, it isn't Susan we are here to discuss Edmund, its Lily."

"Lily?, what does she have to do with anything?" asked Edmund defensively, Aslan remained calm, staring at him with his amber eyes.

"Within your world there is magic that has been kept secret, this magic is both good and bad, one of your ancestors was a wizard who used his powers for good, he fell in love with a woman of non-magic descent, the magic laid dormant within your family until recently." he explained.

Edmund looked down trying to process this information, he'd seen the magic with his own eyes, but….why his daughter?

"Edmund, I'm telling you this so you may be prepared for what is to come." he replied, immediately Edmund looked up, but before he could ask more, Aslan let out a great roar and woke Edmund.

Ever since, Edmund has been more protective of Lily, much to her slight annoyance.

Then on her 11th birthday, came the letter, along with a teacher from Hogwarts as the school was called.

He couldn't help but smile when he heard what the symbol for Gryffindor house was.

So, he let her go…but no matter how strong Lily's magic is, no matter how many spells of potions shes mastered, no matter how big she grows,

He would risk his life for his princess.


End file.
